Lacets Défaits
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Castiel est humain. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, et certaines pas du tout. - Destiel.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** "Il oublie de lacer ses chaussures."

 **Couple:** Destiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi. :)

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de 2016. :)

 **Note 2:** DESOLEEEE! Ma thèse me prend tout mon temps, c'est le branle-bas de combat ces dernières semaines, mais quand elle sera finie (et la date approche), je reviendrai à Cupidon, promis.

En attendant, voici un texte de mes Fics Non Encore Publiées. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... :)

Merci de continuer à me soutenir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Lacets Défaits**

.

 **L'Espace**

Beaucoup de choses ont changé, depuis que Castiel est humain. Des éléments qu'il n'évaluait pas de la même façon se remettent en place pour créer un paysage nouveau. La Nature autour de lui, qu'il comprenait si bien, son rapport aux autres, le déplacement de son propre corps dans l'oxygène de l'air... Tout a changé. Le monde est devenu un environnement hostile, létal, s'il n'y fait pas assez attention; il comprend pour la première fois la peur très humaine de se retrouver dans le noir.

L'une des premières choses qu'il remarque est la modification de son appréhension de l'Espace. Avant, il connaissait le poids individuel de chacune des cellules du corps de Jimmy Novak, mais d'une manière abstraite; maintenant, il les _sent_.

Et dans certaines circonstances, et d'une manière totalement irrationnelle... cela peut être lourd, un corps humain. Surtout son propre corps.

\- ...Désolé.

Il a encore trébuché. Cela lui arrive moins maintenant, c'était pire au début. Il n'a plus d'ailes, et il se retrouve brusquement enraciné au sol de cette Terre, incapable de vaincre sa gravité; cette Terre qui tourne sur elle-même et tourne autour du Soleil, inlassablement, infatigable et butée. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien le monde était grand. Il y pense, et il est pris de vertiges.

Comment les êtres qui peuplent cette Terre font-ils? Réalisent-ils la force qu'il faut pour survivre à cette gravité chaque jour et avancer un pied devant l'autre?

Dean se renfrogne, mais son ton reste doux quand il remarque, effectuant un geste maladroit en direction de Castiel :

\- Tu as encore oublié de lacer tes chaussures...

Castiel baisse les yeux, et il n'est pas encore capable de contrôler cet embarras qui monte en lui comme une vague avant qu'il ne transparaisse sur ses traits. Il sent ses joues chauffer.

Dean soupire, et soudain, il se retrouve à genoux à côté de lui sur le sol. Il ne le regarde absolument pas tandis qu'il rapproche l'un de ses pieds de lui, nouant ses lacets avec des gestes vifs mais pas méchants.

Ses sourcils sont froncés, et de la sueur perle sur son front, parce qu'il est humain et soumis à ses hormones; parce que les émotions humaines sont une éruption constante enfermée dans un volcan trop petit.

Maintenant, Castiel est comme lui.

Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus, et son ton est bourru; mais c'est de l'amusement qui vient taquiner sa lèvre, creuser sa joue droite, sentiment tendre et chéri :

\- Je croyais t'avoir montré comment faire.

\- Oui. Tu m'as montré.

Et Castiel sait faire. Bien sûr, qu'il sait lacer ses chaussures. Mais, il _oublie_.

Castiel jette un regard réprobateur et contrarié à ses lacets. Dean est en train de s'occuper de son deuxième pied :

\- Des lacets ne devraient pas être assez forts pour m'empêcher d'affronter la gravité correctement.

Dean rit, entre ses mâchoires, une seule fois. Le coeur de Castiel trébuche lui aussi.

Dean a fini, mais il s'est immobilisé, ne se redresse pas tout de suite. La main toujours sur le côté de sa chaussure, il lève les yeux vers lui, l'enveloppe de _vert_ :

\- "Affronter"? Est-ce que la gravité est devenue ton ennemie mortelle?

Castiel sent ses lèvres s'étirer. Il plisse les paupières et répond sérieusement :

\- Oui.

Cette fois-ci, le rire explose de la poitrine de Dean; pas longtemps, mais assez pour secouer ses épaules, une fois, deux fois, les fenêtres de ses yeux fermées, sa tête en arrière.

Il se relève et lui tend la main. La lueur de ses iris est taquine :

\- Tu vas réussir à marcher, c'est bon? Ou t'as besoin d'aide?

Castiel serre cette main dans la sienne, qui elle est moite; parce que Castiel est soumis à ses hormones, parce qu'il entre en éruption. Il a envie de répondre "non" pour garder celle de Dean un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

Les êtres humains sont enchaînés par la gravité. Il ne savait pas que dans certaines circonstances, ils pouvaient voler quand même.

xxx

xxx

 **Le Temps**

Pour un ange, le Temps n'est pas relatif : il est, au contraire, toujours immuable, presque tangible dans son rythme constant. La Terre, les Enfers, le Paradis évoluent, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui ne change pas, c'est la cadence du Temps qui passe.

Même avant de devenir humain, cela commençait à ne plus être vrai pour Castiel. Il s'est rendu compte qu'on pouvait chérir des minutes, des heures, des _jours_ plus que d'autres, et qu'invariablement, ces moments-là passaient trop vite. S'il n'en profitait pas dans l'instant, ils s'envolaient tels le vent. Avaient-ils vraiment existé dans l'échelle du Temps? Pourrait-il les revivre un jour?

Il savait, rationnellement, que ces pensées n'étaient pas vraies; que le rythme du Temps était resté le même, les secondes invariables.

Mais il savait aussi que les anges n'étaient pas censés chérir quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant que Castiel est humain, c'est pire : l'horloge interne qu'il possède s'est brisée avec ses ailes. Elle fonctionne encore, mais elle n'est pas fiable. Elle saute des secondes, oublie des minutes ou en _rajoute_ , avale parfois des jours entiers sans grand espoir de les retrouver.

Mais, comme quand il était un ange, elle est encore capable de graver au fer rouge certains moments, les imprimer dans sa tête pour les lui rappeler, les stocker dans la bibliothèque de son coeur. Et même si elle ne les lui montre pas toujours quand il faut, et même si elle peut oublier quelques détails... Castiel ne lui en veut pas, finalement, à cette horloge fêlée. Parce qu'ange ou pas ange, ces moments-là sont toujours aussi vifs :

Sa rencontre avec Dean aux Enfers, et puis sa _rencontre avec Dean_.

La première fois qu'il a vu qu'il y avait plus derrière les yeux de Sam Winchester que ce que lui disaient ses semblables.

Les bras de Dean autour de lui, chaleur et braises dans sa poitrine dans la froideur du Purgatoire.

Les yeux de Claire Novak en l'observant, la douceur de ses traits lentement gagnée.

Et à ces moments s'ajoutent d'autres, même après qu'il est devenu humain. Le rire de Sam Winchester les rares fois où il oublie un peu le fardeau sur ses épaules. La main de Dean dans la sienne en le relevant. Le sourire de Sam en observant son frère face à la première tarte aux pommes cuisinée par Castiel (ratée); les joues foncées d'une joie brûlante de Dean, ses yeux larges larges larges, l'engouement avec lequel il a tout mangé, même les parts un peu brûlées.

Les regards de Dean, lances de feu sur sa peau, couverture les jours froids et lacets défaits de son coeur.

Castiel n'a plus une exacte notion du Temps : il brûle ses plats, s'oublie parfois durant des heures, ne se réveille pas sans réveil. Il s'impatiente, fait les cent pas quand il est inquiet, hurle sur les gens qui lui ont fait peur quand le Temps est trop long.

Il emmagasine des secondes, plus importantes que d'autres; fait des réserves de Charlie, de Claire, de Sam, de _Dean_ , et les garde jalousement. Il aimerait parfois se noyer de Dean, colorer tous ses jours du vert de ses yeux.

Le Temps n'est plus immuable, mais il est tellement plus précieux.

xxx

xxx

 **La Fatigue**

Castiel arrive de mieux en mieux à évaluer son niveau de fatigue, mais quelquefois, fourbe, elle arrive encore à le prendre par surprise, alourdissant ses muscles, le faisant bailler et fermer les yeux. Cela a causé pas mal de problèmes au début, Castiel s'endormant aux moments les plus inopportuns. Quand il a de la chance, il ne s'endort pas dans un endroit trop dangereux (quand il s'endort à table, il risque juste de tomber de sa chaise; mais Dean et Sam sont là pour le rattraper). Durant les chasses, c'est une autre histoire, et Dean et Sam ont refusé catégoriquement de l'emmener avec lui tant qu'il n'a pas réussi à s'habituer à ses nouvelles réserves de force.

Cela va mieux maintenant, mais c'est toujours aussi frustrant. Passer d'une source d'énergie quasi illimitée à... juste quelques heures d'éveil a rendu Castiel d'une humeur massacrante les premiers jours de son humanité. Sam l'a aidé à apprendre à reconnaître les premiers signes de fatigue, et à agir avant de se laisser submerger. Dean, quant à lui, a beaucoup crié dans les situations dangereuses, et a râlé le reste du temps; mais c'est toujours lui qui finit par le récupérer de son nouveau lieu incongru de sieste (il paraît qu'une fois, Castiel s'est endormi sur la machine à laver, dans les bras de Morphée malgré par son vrombissement) et par le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre (Castiel le sait parce que Sam le lui a dit, et parce que le teint de Dean a foncé et il a bafouillé en se détournant quand il lui a posé la question).

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Castiel n'a juste _pas envie_. Il _sait_ qu'il est fatigué, reconnaît l'alourdissement de ses paupières et les baillements devenus incoercibles, mais ils sont tous revenus vivants de leur dernière mission et Dean a mis Dr Sexy à la télévision, la lumière de la pièce tamisée, sa chaleur à un pas de lui sur le canapé. Sam est déjà parti se coucher, parce que Sam est "raisonnable", dirait Dean, mais Castiel ne l'est pas et assume; il ne sait toujours pas avec qui sort le Dr Leclerc et quand il pose sa joue contre l'épaule de Dean, ce dernier le laisse faire. Il ne veut pas bouger.

Castiel frotte sa joue contre le tissu, une fois, deux fois, et la respiration de Dean se bloque; et il se fige.

\- Eh, Cas? Si tu es si fatigué, va te coucher.

Castiel fixe Dean, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il change de position, s'installe plus confortablement contre lui, et quand ses cheveux frôlent sa mâchoire, un frisson court sur la peau du chasseur et remonte le long de sa nuque. Castiel le suit des yeux, avide. Dans la semi-obscurité, la télévision donne un éclat de perle aux pupilles de Dean.

Castiel ouvre la bouche :

\- Non.

Dean déglutit, et Castiel se rend compte qu'il en fait peut-être trop, trop vite; peut-être que la lueur de défi qu'il sait brillante dans ses propres iris est trop pointue. Peut-être que son horloge interne mange les secondes trop rapidement.

Castiel soupire, lentement. Il a posé sa tête dans le creux du cou de Dean mais il l'enlève, et revient contre son épaule en se tournant vers l'écran :

\- On ne sait toujours pas si le Dr Gilly va enfin avouer au Dr Sexy qu'elle est enceinte de lui...

Dean laisse passer quelques secondes, puis rit, très doucement. C'est cassé, soulagé et fragile, indescriptible. Si les sons pouvaient être tenus dans les mains, Castiel aimerait avoir celui-ci. Il ne le serrerait pas fort, veillerait sur lui, le couvrirait d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'il chante. Il le laisserait voler en espérant qu'il revienne vers lui.

Dean bouge à son tour, un rien. Il hésite et accroche son regard, lèvres serrées, vert suppliant. Il doit trouver ce qu'il veut sur le visage de Castiel, car il renifle avant d'enterrer sa tête d'ex-ange contre sa clavicule d'un mouvement brusque, son ton grincheux :

\- Je dois vraiment t'acheter un coussin !

Il y a des coussins autour d'eux, sur le canapé. Castiel sourit. Dean doit le sentir, parce que Castiel est trop près, lèvres contre la colonne de son cou; Dean écrase un peu plus son visage contre lui en représailles et grogne.

Sa main ne quitte pas ses cheveux.

Castiel s'endort.

xxx

xxx

 **L'Odorat**

Les sens humains sont indubitablement émoussés à côté des sens angéliques; après un temps d'adaptation, cependant, Castiel admet que ces sens ne sont pas nuls.

Il n'est pas aveugle, et Jimmy Novak avait même une excellente vue d'après les critères humains (même si ses yeux clairs sont sensibles à la lumière). Et finalement, cela lui plaît, d'observer le monde autour de lui et de se dire que Dean et Sam voient les mêmes choses que lui.

L'ouïe lui manque plus, surtout lors des chasses. Il ne peut plus entendre les mouvements de l'ennemi de loin, et cela l'a plus d'une fois fait grincer des dents (une habitude que Dean lui reproche à chaque fois). Comment peut-il espérer continuer à protéger Sam et Dean, avec un sens de l'ouïe aussi pauvre?

"On s'en sortait quand on n'avait pas tes superpouvoirs, Cas", lui a dit plus d'une fois Dean. "On va se protéger les uns les autres, du mieux possible, et ça suffira."

Ses yeux ont été intenses : "Ca veut dire toi aussi. On se protège les uns les autres, toi compris dans le lot."

Sa déclaration a dénoué quelque chose en lui, apaisé ses peurs. Dean le voulait toujours à ses côtés; il ne le trouvait pas inutile.

Le goût est un sens magnifique, que les anges ne peuvent pas apprécier à sa juste valeur; ils en sont incapables. Ils goûtent chaque molécule et jamais le produit final, ils s'attachent aux détails et ne voient pas ce qui compte.

Oh, oui : Castiel adore ce sens, surtout quand c'est Dean qui cuisine. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait goûter à la tendresse et l'affection. Il ne savait pas qu'une maison pouvait avoir un goût.

Le toucher, un peu comme le goût, est un nouveau monde à lui tout seul. Les anges sentent tout, mais n'y attachent aucune importance, tandis que les humains ne peuvent pas vivre sans toucher.

Castiel le savait déjà : les Winchesters sont très tactiles, notamment Dean, et il s'y est fait, aux tapes amicales sur ses épaules, aux câlins, aux ajustements de ses cols de chemise. En tant qu'ange, il a mis du temps à comprendre l'importance de ces petits gestes, mais il s'y est fait; et, doucement, il a touché en retour.

En tant qu'humain, c'est pire : le toucher apporte un réconfort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. On peut ne vivre que de petits gestes : de doigts qui se frôlent autour d'une bouteille, sur un poignet, d'une main sur une épaule ferme et présente; de doigts contre une mâchoire, d'une tête au creux d'un cou.

Castiel aimait déjà ces gestes, mais l'humanité a braqué un projecteur dessus. A expliqué leur importance.

L'odorat, par contre. L'odorat humain est tellement piètre que Castiel a cru au début qu'il n'existait simplement pas.

x

x

Cela ne fait que quelques jours que Castiel est humain, mais progressivement, en l'observant, Dean a commencé à froncer le nez. Un matin, il se décide finalement à venir le voir :

\- Dis, Cas. Hum...

Il est maladroit, bouge d'un pied sur l'autre. Il regarde ailleurs, met les mains dans ses poches, puis les retire pour finir par les entremêler ensemble. Castiel hausse un sourcil, et Dean finit par pousser une exclamation agacée envers lui-même et le fixer avec mauvaise humeur :

\- ...Tu t'es douché, depuis que t'es devenu humain? Parce que tu, euh...

Castiel reste confus quelques secondes, et puis quand il comprend, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Oh.

\- Donc, les humains ont bien un odorat?

Dean s'étrangle pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas bien. Castiel s'empresse de sentir son propre col de chemise, et, c'est vrai. C'est léger, mais cela sent quand même.

Castiel retire sa veste de costume et déboutonne sa chemise pour sentir son odeur un peu mieux, et Dean s'étrangle un peu plus. Sam arrive à ce moment-là.

Sam reste figé quelques secondes, ses paupières papillonnant. Son regard passe de Castiel à Dean, de Dean à Castiel. Castiel toujours en train de se déshabiller, émerveillé de pouvoir sentir quelque chose.

Dean pointe le doigt sur Castiel :

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois! C'est sa faute!

Les yeux de Sam se rétrécissent :

\- Non. C'est la tienne pour ne pas lui avoir expliqué avant.

Dean finit par hoqueter sur sa propre salive, et Castiel lui jette un regard inquiet, son col de chemise défait entre ses doigts :

\- Dean? Ca va?

Dean lui jette une serviette à la tête, ainsi que des affaires de douche.

\- Va te doucher!

Il quitte la pièce.

x

x

C'est Sam qui finit par lui expliquer que les humains doivent se doucher régulièrement pour rester propres. Castiel lui avoue à mi-voix qu'il a cru les humains dépourvus d'odorat et qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Sam lui a simplement souri avec bienveillance :

\- Cet idiot aurait dû t'expliquer.

Quand Castiel lui demande pourquoi Dean ne l'a pas fait avant, ou pourquoi Sam ne l'a pas fait lui, le sourire de Sam se fait énigmatique et ses fossettes se creusent.

Sans un mot, il lui fournit un change de vêtements pour la douche, que Dean a oublié de lui donner.

Il ricane étrangement en partant; Castiel l'observe un instant, puis rentre dans la salle de bain, perplexe.

X

x

...

Les humains ont vraiment, _vraiment_ un odorat.

Castiel reste le nez appuyé sur le col de la chemise propre que lui a passée Sam. Il n'arrive pas à s'en décoller.

Sam lui a passé les vêtements de _Dean_.

Le shampooing qu'il a utilisé est celui de Dean, le savon également. La senteur est boisée, et même si les vêtements sont propres, Castiel peut encore sentir entre les mailles de la chemise l'huile de moteur, le cuir de l'Impala; il sent le musc, il sent le bois doré au soleil, il sent la maison.

Il sent Dean.

Dean le retrouve ainsi, le nez collé à des vêtements qui lui appartiennent. Il se fige instantanément, et en l'apercevant Castiel redresse la tête, un sourire impossible à contenir sur les lèvres :

\- Dean, j'ai un odorat! Cela me rend heureux.

C'est la vérité. Cela lui aurait vraiment manqué, de ne plus pouvoir sentir du tout les choses, et de ne pas pouvoir profiter du refuge que représente l'odeur de Dean.

Dean se colore brusquement. Son cou, ses oreilles, ses joues. Castiel redresse la tête et le fixe, collant un peu plus son nez sur la chemise serrée précieusement entre ses doigts.

Dean se recule avec un hoquet, manquant renverser la table basse au passage.

\- SAMMYYY ! Rapplique ici immédiatement, il faut qu'on cause !

Castiel est tellement heureux.

xxx

xxx

 **La Concentration**

Tout existe à la fois sur plusieurs plans différents, et un ange est parfaitement conscient de chacun de ces plans et est capable de se concentrer sur eux tous à la fois. Castiel, en tant qu'ange, pouvait à la fois faire face à Dean et compter les touches or de ses iris, connaître la température exacte du soleil frappant ses joues et entendre la taupe creusant profondément sous ses pieds; il pouvait inspirer l'air et savoir la distance précise qui les séparait de l'Impala, et mesurer l'impatience de Dean à la ligne de ses épaules et au poids de son âme.

Maintenant, Castiel se noie. Sa concentration a volé en éclat, accomplir une seule tâche est devenu difficile. Il sait ce que recèle le monde, est toujours conscient de ces différents plans et en même temps il ne sait pas, ne _sait plus_ , redécouvre tout avec des yeux et une perspective humains. Il s'émerveille du poids de la gravité sur ses épaules et ne voit pas le poteau qui se dresse devant lui dans la rue. Il mange de la tarte jusqu'à indigestion car le goût est merveilleux, les amandes craquantes sous la langue; il ne s'est pas attendu à avoir des limites ici aussi, n'a pas écouté les plaintes de son estomac, n'avait que la tarte dans la bouche et n'a vu que le sourire de Dean.

Il se lève dans le bunker pour rejoindre Dean à la cuisine et oublie de lacer ses chaussures.

Un jour, dans la rue, Castiel commence à traverser et Sam le ramène brusquement vers lui, sur le trottoir. Une voiture passe à moins d'un mètre d'eux à toute vitesse.

Sam le regarde avec des sourcils froncés et inquiets, sa main toujours sur son épaule :

\- Cas. Tu dois regarder avant de traverser, d'accord?

Castiel a été distrait. Par la couleur bleu fluo du ciel, par la joie peinte sur le visage de la petite fille qu'ils viennent de croiser. Par celle qui naîtra sur le visage de Dean, quand ils l'auront enfin rejoint et pourront lui montrer qu'ils lui ramènent son plat préféré.

La prise de Sam sur son bras se resserre; son expression est très sérieuse :

\- Cas. Je sais... Non. Je _devine_ qu'en tant qu'ange, tu avais conscience de plein de choses à la fois, des choses qu'on n'imagine même pas, et que tu pouvais te concentrer sur tout. Mais nous, on ne peut pas faire ça. Et la perspective humaine, c'est nouveau pour toi et parfois tu sembles...

Sam s'interrompt, se mord la joue. Castiel hausse un sourcil :

\- Semble quoi?

Sam hésite; il étudie son visage attentivement :

\- Tu sembles submergé.

Castiel sourit, lentement. Un brin nostalgique de ce qu'il a perdu, et surtout très curieux de ce qu'il lui reste à découvrir.

Il laisse ses yeux voyager sur le sol entre eux :

\- La "perspective humaine"... est moins limitée que ce que je pensais.

A ces mots, Sam agrippe ses deux épaules, chaleureux et enthousiaste. Castiel relève la tête avec surprise, mais Sam lui sourit simplement :

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. J'avais peur que tu regrettes trop ce que tu as perdu.

Regretter? Quand celui qui a été sauvé par sa Grâce les attend tous les deux à la maison, bel et bien vivant?

Castiel plisse les yeux, absolu :

\- Je me sens un peu nostalgique, parfois. Mais je ne regrette pas une seule seconde.

Un instant, les prunelles de Sam s'écarquillent. Et puis, il rit, tapant l'une de ses épaules :

\- Bien entendu!

Castiel penche sa tête sur le côté avec incompréhension, mais Sam change de sujet. Il le fixe bien en face :

\- Cas. Même si la perspective humaine te plaît, n'essaie pas de te concentrer sur tout à la fois. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Pas tant que tu ne t'es pas habitué. Un être humain qui ne se concentre pas sur ce qu'il est en train de faire peut se mettre en danger.

Castiel hoche la tête. Le sérieux de Sam le touche.

Il croise le regard du cadet Winchester sans ciller :

\- Tu es un bon ami, Sam Winchester.

Sam rougit légèrement. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Castiel adore quand l'embarras de Dean colore ses joues, et il se promet d'être plus franc avec Sam aussi à l'avenir; on ne lui dit pas assez combien il est important, lui aussi.

Sam lui frappe de nouveau l'épaule. Castiel n'a pas le coeur de lui dire qu'il y va un peu fort :

\- C'est rien du tout, mon grand. Mais, euh, juste. Fais attention maintenant, d'accord? Concentre-toi sur ce qui est devant toi.

Castiel hoche la tête. Sam croise ses yeux :

\- Et, ne parle pas de cette conversation à Dean?

L'ex-ange cligne des paupières, pris au dépourvu. Cependant, il reconnaît l'expression de Sam : c'est celle, fervente, qui clame qu'il oeuvre pour Dean et lui demande de se ranger de son côté. Celle qui supplie d'avoir un allié dans la protection silencieuse de son impétueux grand frère.

Comme si Sam avait besoin de lui poser la question. Castiel ne comprend pas toute la situation, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Pas pour cela.

Castiel lui sourit, doucement :

\- Je ne lui dirai rien.

x

x

Mais Dean est avec eux dans la rue la fois d'après, et Castiel se laisse encore distraire; pas par le ciel, pas par une enfant. Par la mélodie rocailleuse des mots de Dean, par le sourire accroché à ses lèvres, par le sol stable sous les pieds de Castiel malgré son impression de chuter.

Et ce qui devait arriver arrive : ce n'est pas Sam qui le rattrape cette fois mais Dean, le ramenant brusquement contre sa poitrine des deux mains, sa respiration lourde, son souffle contre son oreille.

Une voiture passe à un cheveu d'eux. Un vieil homme qui attendait avec eux sur le trottoir insulte le chauffeur en levant sa canne en l'air.

Castiel a l'impression que la terre tremble; il met un moment à réaliser que c'est Dean.

\- Dean?

Sam se rapproche en tendant la main vers eux, comme prêt à apaiser son frère si besoin. Castiel veut se retourner mais Dean l'en empêche; il ramène sa main droite sur son épaule gauche pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui et respire, une fois, contre sa nuque.

\- ...Dean?

Dean le relâche enfin et Castiel se retourne. Sam les observe mais n'intervient pas.

La voix de Dean est sourde. Il évite le regard de Cas :

\- Tu as toujours eu une concentration extraordinaire. Comment as-tu pu ne pas voir la voiture?

Ses poings sont fermés et Castiel a peur de l'avoir déçu, soudain. C'est un poids dans son estomac, du plomb qui l'enfonce dans le sol.

Sam ouvre la bouche :

\- Dean, il...

Mais Dean le fusille des yeux et il s'interrompt. Castiel se redresse, alors. Il regarde Dean sans ciller, et quand ce dernier croise finalement son regard la voix de l'ex-ange casse, se fait plus douce d'elle-même :

\- Dean, c'est ce que tu dis : elle était "extraordinaire", ma concentration. Et je ne suis plus qu'ordinaire.

L'air se bloque dans la gorge de Dean, dans sa poitrine, avec un son audible et affreux. Castiel se rapproche aussitôt et Dean a un mouvement de recul qu'il maîtrise en serrant les dents. Il le laisse poser une main sur son épaule, le laisse la remonter lentement vers son cou.

Castiel sourit lentement :

\- Les anges voient tout. Ils entendent tout, ils sentent tout. Et tout cela à la fois. Quand j'étais ange, je pouvais à la fois t'écouter et ressentir sur ma peau une éruption solaire.

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandissent. Castiel lisse le col de sa chemise, frôle sa peau :

\- Mais, ce n'est plus le cas. Mes sens sont humains maintenant, et c'est devenu physiquement impossible pour moi de pouvoir me concentrer sur tout à la fois.

Là. Le poing de Dean se serre encore, avec une haine de soi qui est beaucoup trop familière. Castiel l'arrête; il agrippe ce poing de son autre main et le monte au niveau de son visage en ignorant le son qui échappe la gorge de Dean. Devant lui, entre eux, au creux de ses deux mains, il presse ses doigts, frôle, caresse jusqu'à ce que la main s'ouvre; jusqu'à ce que l'oeuf éclose et que la haine s'échappe.

Castiel ne lâche pas ses yeux, ne le lâche pas tout court :

\- _Mais, j'ai quand même envie de me concentrer sur tout_. J'ai quand même envie d'essayer, parce que le monde est différent et que j'aime ce que je vois. _J'aime ce que je vois_ , Dean. Et du coup, je me laisse distraire.

Dean émet encore un son, quelque chose de petit et brisé, presque un sanglot. Il retire sa main et essaie de se reculer, mais Castiel ne le laisse pas faire et plaque ses mains contre ses joues. Il accroche son regard, pas comme on emprisonne mais comme on _chérit_.

Il se _laisse sourire_ , et laisse ses yeux brûler du feu de son éruption; il le laisse entrapercevoir ces émotions qui bouillent sous sa surface, il s'abandonne et le laisse juge.

C'est beaucoup. C'est beaucoup et Dean hoquette, ferme les paupières, se réfugie derrière ses doigts. C'est beaucoup et sa voix déraille, ses yeux verts étincèlent en croisant les siens, fiers et fervents :

\- Promets-moi. Promets-moi que dorénavant, distraction ou pas, tu regarderas avant de traverser la route. Je t'ai pas perdu jusqu'à présent... Promets-moi que je ne vais pas te perdre à cause d'une bagnole.

Castiel embrasse son front; Dean agrippe ses bras, les maintient là.

\- Je te le promets.

xxx

xxx

 **Les Sentiments**

Eux n'ont pas changé. Humain, ange... Eux sont restés les mêmes. Cette volonté de rester près de Dean autant que possible et quoi qu'il arrive. Ce besoin de veiller sur lui et de le protéger.

Cette envie de le voir heureux.

Rien n'a changé, et Castiel le voit, Dean qui écarquille les yeux face aux choses qui _ont_ changé, et qui s'inquiète; Dean qui se conduit maladroitement, Dean qui tente de l'éviter parfois.

Alors, Castiel le rassure. Un soir devant la télévision, où Sam a quitté la pièce et où Castiel est bien conscient de ses limites physiques, il pose ses deux mains sur les joues de Dean; comme il l'a fait dans la rue lors de la promesse, comme il a déjà souhaité le faire plusieurs fois. Il tourne ses perles vertes vers lui, et, son nez plein de son odeur après la douche, son horloge interne savourant les secondes, il libère les mots dans l'air entre eux :

\- Ca n'a pas changé, Dean, tu sais? Humain, ou ange. Cela n'a pas changé, ça.

Dean ne dit rien; mais Castiel le voit déglutir, et voit ses doigts se crisper dans la semi-obscurité.

Dans un mouvement très lent, comme s'il retenait son souffle, Dean met en pause le film en appuyant sur la télécommande. Puis, il la repose.

Sa voix est un tambour :

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas changé...?

Castiel ne répond pas. Il sourit simplement, juste un peu, ses pouces légers sur ses pommettes, et il sait que Dean comprend son expression car il voit ses yeux s'agrandir, sent son souffle s'arrêter; entend son coeur qui bat.

Il se penche, et embrasse le front du chasseur; comme lors de la promesse mais plus longtemps, une bénédiction sans mots, des sentiments à bout de lèvre.

Dean hoquette; ses yeux se plissent, alors Castiel embrasse sa paupière gauche, aussi. Puis la droite. Elles papillonnent à son passage, le caressent de leurs cils; il ne peut plus compter ces derniers aussi précisément qu'avant, mais il connaît toujours la façon dont ils sont implantés, leur vague caractéristique.

Une main de Dean se déplace, vient mêler ses doigts aux cheveux contre sa nuque. Castiel sourit, et emmène ce sourire contre la joue droite, qu'il embrasse aussi. Il frôle la peau, et y laisse des fragments de mots non dits et brûlants. Il vient embrasser la joue gauche, et Dean tremble.

L'autre bras de Dean s'enroule autour de sa taille, le rapproche. Les yeux verts se baissent, et aperçoivent ses chaussures.

\- ...Tes lacets sont encore défaits.

Castiel émet un rire. Le son a bon goût, partagé entre leurs deux bouches.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
